


Girl Meets Wolf

by Reed900fanforlife



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Girl x Girl, Werewolf Culture, Wolf Erica Reyes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:41:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23954029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reed900fanforlife/pseuds/Reed900fanforlife
Summary: The moment she saw the wolf, she couldn't believe her eyes... Wolves were said not to have been spotted in Beacon Hills for Sixty years but there it stood, right in front of her, staring at her with those pretty brown hues...
Relationships: Allison Argent/Erica Reyes, Chris Argent/Victoria Argent
Kudos: 3





	Girl Meets Wolf

**Author's Note:**

> Just a thought I had in my mind, because I personally ship these two and I don't see a lot of stories on them..

No one's p.o.v

Ten - year old Allison Argent let out a sequel as she jumped out of the car . Smiling happily, she took a sniff of her surroundings and looked around. The area looked bright and sunny, giving off an early spring vibe. While she took her time to observe the woods, her parents also exited the car and began to gather the supplies from the back of the trunk.

This trip had been a gift for Allison,seeing that she had gotten good grades in school, her parents took her camping because the ten year old had begged them over and over through out the year. 

After a few minutes, the couple had managed to gather all the items needed for the camping trip.This included food, sleeping bags, water, A change of clothing, tents, sun screen and more. Then all three Argents began to enter the woods and set off to their original spot. As they walked, Allison skipped joyful beside her mom and dad while asking various questions about the woods.

Soon enough, a river came into view and all three stopped. "Well, here it is sweet heart" Her mom said smiling down at her. " It's pretty mommy! Are we going to go fishing too"? She asked hugging her mom's leg. "No Allison, Daddy forgot to take the fishing supplies as well" she replied. The little girl frowned at the answer but it was quickly replaced with a smile when she felt herself being picked up, " Hey! Why the sad face Allie? There's alot we can do right now and besides, we can always go fishing another time". Her father said looking up at her, " Promise"? She asked, " I promise! Now let's set up our tents, ok Allie"?, "Ok daddy" she replied and with that he placed her back down on the ground.

_Half an hour later ...._

After the Argents had finished setting up thier tents, they checked the time. It was 3:00 pm in the afternoon, so they decided to take a break and eat their lunch. Settling beside the river away from her parents, she unwrapped the sandwich her mom gave her and then peered in the river. While eating, she watched as a few fishes swam around in the water also occasionally telling her parents about the few that caught her interest.

Then suddenly, out of nowhere she saw a baby deer approach the river. She watched as the deer dipped its head slowly and started to lap up some of the water. Then two minutes later, the deer rose back up from and began to make it's way back to the woods. Feeling enchanted by the deer, the young girl got up and began to follow the animal, leaving unnoticed.

As she stepped into the woods, she hid behind the trees while keeping her eyes on the deer. Having absoulety no care in the world, she followed the fawn further and further into the forest. Soon enough the deer stopped causing Allison to stop as well and to her surprise, two larger deers appeared into view as well . Then Allison watched with awe as both deers started nuzzling their little one, but sadly, the quick display of nature ended as they all took off in the forest. 

As she watched them disappear she sighed to her self and decided to return back to her parents, hoping they hadn't notice her disappearance. 

However the moment Allison turned around that plan went down south, she didn't know how it happened or perhaps she had been too caught up in following that fawn, Allison was beginning to feel terrified... 

Why? Because the forest atmosphere had tooken a very drastic change when the girl's distraction had went away. The forest that was once oh so bright and colourfully was now dark and frightening.. The trees seemed much larger as the sun was completely blocked out and the sounds of the birds, squirrels and other small animals that usually occupy the forest were no longer heard..

It was all too much to take in, She couldnt believe it.. She was lost, literally lost. 

Out of her fear, she began to tear up immediately. As she cried, she tumbled to the ground and pulled up her legs to her chest. 'I'm sc _ared, really scared! I want to go back to my mommy and daddy again, but what if they're mad at me? They're looking for me right? "_ Allison wondered, sobbing loudly. "I hope they find me, please God don't let me die"... She prayed.

Too drawn up in her fear, Allison continued to cry on completely losing all focus on her surroundings again while also failing to notice the figure that stood behind the trees watching from afar. 

Right on bad timing, she heard a stick snapp, followed by a few crunching of leaves. It was enough to get the girl's attention and get the girl back on guard. Trembling, she grabbed a few rocks that were nearby and rose it above her head. 

The crunching continued, starting to get louder even. Narrowing her eyes at the direction of the sound, she waited anxiously with the rocks still above her head ready to fling.

Suddenly a white figure, leaped out from behind the trees and landed right in front of her. What she saw, immediately made her eyes widened, standing in front was an average size white wolf, with fluffy fur and large brown eyes.

She blinked in surprise as she starred at the wolf. _"probably I'm imagining things.... There's no way that I'm looking at a wolf... Mommy and daddy told me that none were here in beacon hills"!_ She thought to herself. Shaking her head, she closed her eyes, maybe if she closed them and open them back the wolf wouldn't be there? 

But she was wrong however, because the moment she opened her eyes, the wolf was still there.. And some how it had gotten closer. Jumping in surprise, she began to back herself further away. She could have sworn she saw the wolf roll its eyes as it began to follow her. Growing more frightened, she backed away more and more until she felt her back hit a tree. She turned and looked at the tree then back at the white wolf that had almost closed the distance.

Her breathing hitched and she threw the stone at the creature while turning away. But it didn't hit the wolf however and she then went to throw the other stone. Suddenly she felt something wet and sharp grab her wrist, causing her whip around at the impact. The wolf had grabbed her wrist with it's mouth, preventing her from throwing the stone. Startled, she tried to remove her wrist from its mouth but that of course upsetted the creature as it had let out a growl when she moved.

She stopped and the wolf used its paw to claw the stone out of her hand. When Allison dropped it, it let her go. Pressing herself further onto the tree, she hugged her knees and closed her eyes. This was it, the wolf was going to kill her.. Saying her good byes in her mind, she braced herself for an attack..

She felt a small pressure on her knees as paws and fur pressed against her body, followed by a tongue licking her cheek. _"Huh"?_ She thought feeling confused.

She had expected the wolf to full on attack her, but here it was licking her cheeks. Opening her eyes, she looked at the wolf in confusion. The wolf stopped when it saw her open her eyes and paused for awhile, then began to paw at her knees, trying to get them from her chest. She obliged and slowly placed them down, when she did the wolf climbed on her lap. 

"What the"?! She said crying out in surprise as the wolf sitted itself comfortably on her lap. As she starred down at the wolf, it did another shocking thing.. Ieaning forward, the wolf began to nuzzle her face!

At first it felt weird, but then she started to feel herself get calmer and calmer.... Then it occurred to her, the wolf wasn't trying to hurt her, it was trying to help her, trying to comfort her even! 

Hesitantly, she let herself go and allowed the wolf to comfort her. A few minutes had passed and she managed to calm down. 

Seeing this, she watched as the wolf then grab the sleeve of her blouse and begin to tug her forward. She got up and the wolf did too, still holding onto her sleeve with it's teeth. 

Walking towards the woods, the wolf began to lead her forward. She followed and together the two slowly began to leave the darkness of the forest. It had probably been a few minutes and she found herself being led back towards the brighter part of the woods. While the wolf led her, the young girl talked to the wolf along the way.

Soon, Allison spotted the river and her face lit up, the wolf had led her back to her camping spot and her parents! Once they were near enough, she felt the wolf let go and then nudge her with it's head. She turned around and the wolf tilted its head, smiling Allison leaned forward and embraced the wolf. "Thank you so much, kind wolf" the wolf in return licked her face again causing the girl to giggle. Finally she stepped back and waved to the wolf before slipping from behind the bushes.

As she walked back towards the camp, she saw her parents panicking. Her dad held a phone to his ear and mother pacedinfront of the camp. "We have to go look for her Chris"! Her mother snapped at her dad, "Go look for her where Victoria?! For Pete's sake the forest is huge"! Her dad snapped back. "Well we have to try at least, Chris! Calling the rangers won't help"! Her yelled angrily. 

Just as her father was about to give his own angry response, the young girl quickly interrupted them. "Mommy, Daddy" she called at them. At tgr sound of her voice, both parents turned around immediately and rushed towards her. "Allison"! They both exclaimed relieved. Her mom picked her up and held her tightly to her chest.

"Oh thank God"! Her mom said while her dad threw his arms around her mom and held them both. Then her mom turned to her and looked at her questionly. "Where were you Allie? Your father and I was worried sick"! She looked at them both and held her head down, "I'm sorry mommy and daddy, I saw a deer and followed it. Then I got lost" "Allie! That's very dangerous, what if you had gotten hurt"? Her dad asked. "I'm sorry dad, its just that the deer distracted me" she said to him. Both parents turned to each other, "it's okay honey, its our fault, we weren't paying attention" her dad said. "It's true, we forgive you, but you have to promise you won't scare us like this again, Ok Allie"? Her mom said. "I promise mommy and daddy" she said hugging them. "Alright, let's get that fire started" her father said heading towards the center of the camp. Her mom chuckled and turned around, then the moment she did, looked in the forest and then gasped.

Standing behind a tree in the darkness, was a girl. She was naked, she had blonde hair and _'Big brown eyes'._

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! Hope you guys liked this, leave a Kudo and please please! Comment your thoughts....


End file.
